powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Beast Kaiser Megazord
The Beast Kaiser Megazord is the second Megazord of the Beast Guardian Rangers. Overview The Beast Kaiser Megazord is the Megazord formation of the Gorilla CubeZord with either the Tiger or Shark CubeZord as the hips & the Elephant or Lion CubeZord as the legs. To initiate the transformation, the Red Guardian Ranger in Gorilla Spirit activates Combine Mode on his Cube Cell Morpher & inputs the corresponding number code for each CubeZord Animal involved in the combination. Once the combine function is initiated, three square portals appear in the sky which the designated CubeZord Animals pass through & then switch to Cube Mode before stacking on top of each other. The arms of the Gorilla CubeZord move forward & the Gorilla CubeZord's cannon folds in as the head folds out & lands on the back of the Beast Kaiser Megazord. Then, the head opens up & the combination is complete. All formations of the Beast Kaiser Megazord are armed with the Kaiser Cannon, formed from the Gorilla CubeZord's cannon's scope. Should a situation arise where the Megazord becomes immobilized, the Gorilla CubeZord can separate from its current combination to reform the Beast Kaiser Megazord with the other CubeZord Animals. In any of its combinations, the Beast Kaiser Megazord is able to summon the auxiliary CubeZords from the grid on its forehead to either provide support or be wielded in their weapons form. The Beast Kaiser Megazord (6*5*4) is the default combination, comprised of the Gorilla, Tiger, & Elephant CubeZords. Although it possesses the same lower body as the Beast Guardian Megazord (1*5*4), the Beast Kaiser Megazord (6*5*4) lacks the high-speed mobility of the other nor can it use the claws of the Tiger CubeZord as weapons; instead, it specializes in punching attacks. Its finisher is the Rocket Kaiser Knuckle where it shoots both of its fists three times at an opponent, striking them with a total of six projectile punches. The Beast Kaiser Megazord's other finisher is the Kaiser Cannon Beam, a supercharged blast from the Kaiser Cannon, usually performed alongside the Beast Guardian Megazord's Guardian Slash as a team finisher. History CubeZords The CubeZords are the personal zords of the five core Beast Guardian Rangers. The Beast Guardian Rangers first summoned them from the Cube Cell Morphers by pressing the yellow button on the Morphers' keypad. Afterward, in a manner similar to the FoldingZords of (Super) Samurai, the CubeZords shrank into miniature versions of themselves & became the companions to their respective Beast Guardian Rangers. When attacked by giant monsters, the CubeZords grow giant, allowing the Beast Guardian Rangers to board them whereupon they rotate the faces of their Cube Cell Morphers to form the image of a cube before inserting them into the CubeZord's consoles to control them. During a battle, the CubeZords can change from their animal to their cube forms for heightened defense as well as to perform slamming attacks. Gorilla CubeZord The Gorilla CubeZord is the Red Guardian Ranger's CubeZord when he's in Gorilla Spirit. The Gorilla CubeZord is strong enough to lift up & throw giant monsters & is able to summon a cannon weapon which it mounts on its shoulder. The Cannon can also be suspended in mid-air whereupon it lowers a trapeze for the Gorilla CubeZord to swing on. The Gorilla CubeZord forms the torso & arms of the Beast Kaiser Megazord in all of its combinations, the right arm of the Beast Monarch Megazord, the back torso of the Beast Sentinel Megazord, & a portion of the left leg of the Giga Beast Ultrazord while its cannon forms the back, head, & Cannon of the Beast Kaiser Megazord, the chest plate & horns of the Beast Monarch Megazord, & the left arm's weapon on the Beast Sentinel Megazord. Tiger CubeZord The Tiger CubeZord is the White Guardian Ranger's CubeZord. The Tiger CubeZord is armed with an extra pair of claws on its back which it uses to fling boomerang like energy blades at opponents. Forms the hips of the Beast Kaiser Megazord, Beast Kaiser Megazord (6*5*3), Beast Guardian Megazord (1*5*4), & Beast Guardian Megazord (1*5*3), the torso of the Beast Monarch Megazord, the right shoulder of the Beast Sentinel Megazord, & the left foot of the Giga Beast Ultrazord. Elephant CubeZord The Elephant CubeZord is the Green Guardian Ranger's CubeZord. The Elephant CubeZord's trunk is able to shoot an energy beam at opponents or an extinguishing mist to put out wildfires. Forms the legs of the Beast Kaiser Megazord, Beast Kaiser Megazord (6*2*4), Beast Guardian Megazord (1*5*4), & Beast Guardian Megazord (1*2*4), the feet of the Beast Monarch Megazord, the left foot of the Beast Sentinel Megazord, & a portion of the right leg of the Giga Beast Ultrazord. Other Formations Beast Kaiser Megazord (6*2*3) The Beast Kaiser Megazord (6*2*3) is the Megazord formation of the Gorilla, Shark, & Lion CubeZords. Like the Beast Kaiser Megazord, it uses the Rocket Kaiser Knuckle as its primary finisher. Beast Kaiser Megazord: Mole Drill In any of its combinations, the Beast Kaiser Megazord can equip the Mole Drill to perform the Mole Drill Break finisher, the nature of which changes depending on which combination is using it. Beast Kaiser Megazord (6*2*3): Mole Drill The Beast Kaiser Megazord (6*2*3): Mole Drill is the first combination of the Beast Kaiser Megazord to equip the Mole Drill. In this combination, the Beast Kaiser Megazord spins like a top to build up momentum before charging forward to bore through the opponent Beast Kaiser Megazord (6*5*4): Mole Drill The Beast Kaiser Megazord (6*5*4): Mole Drill is the Beast Kaiser Megazord's default combination equipped with the Mole Drill. Beast Monarch Megazord The Beast Monarch Megazord is the combined form of the first six CubeZord Animals & the first two auxiliary CubeZord Animals. After locating the mysterious bird Animan, the other Beast Guardian Rangers attempted to retake the missing Guardian Cube but ultimately chose to stay in the human world when they saw that Brent was willing to fight the war machine on his own in order for them to return to New Animalia. As a reward for their solidarity, the Cube Cell Morphers bestowed upon them the ability to combine all of their CubeZords into one powerful form. Bigger & stronger than either the Beast Guardian Megazord or the Beast Kaiser Megazord, the Beast Monarch Megazord is able to equip the Guardian Sword for close range combat. Its finisher is the Dynamic Monarch Strike where it shoots 8 energy beams from across its body that take the form of its component CubeZord Animals as they blast the opponent. Beast Monarch Megazord: Bear Axe In this form, the Beast Monarch Megazord equips the Bear Axe to perform the Bear Axe Impact finisher, a powerful chop attack. Beast Monarch Megazord: Panda Axe In this form, the Beast Monarch Megazord equips the Panda Axe to perform an unnamed finisher, a powerful chop attack. Beast Kaiser Megazord: Mole Drill/Bear Axe Combo In any of its combinations, the Beast Kaiser Megazord can equip the Mole Drill & Bear Axe to perform an unnamed finisher, the nature of which changes depending on which combination is using it. Beast Kaiser Megazord (6*5*4): Mole Drill/Bear Axe Combo The Beast Kaiser Megazord (6*5*4): Mole Drill/Bear Axe Combo is the Beast Kaiser Megazord's default combination equipped with the Mole Drill & the Bear Axe. TBA TBA Beast Kaiser Megazord (6*5*3) The Beast Kaiser Megazord (6*5*3) is the Megazord formation of the Gorilla, Tiger, & Lion CubeZords. Notes *The Beast Monarch Megazord's leg-mounted weapons are similar to the Delta Squad Megazord's Mega Blaster, which is holstered inside its right leg. *The Tiger & Gorilla CubeZords are seen among the artifacts of the Fantome Collection. See Also *Doubutsu Gattai ZyuohWild - Super Sentai counterpart in Zyuohger Category:Power Rangers Beast Guardians Category:Beast Guardians Category:Zords Category:Megazord Category:Sentient Megazord Category:Three-Piece Megazords